Boys and Girls in High School
by MadameDegrassi96
Summary: Clare and Eli are friends, Clare is secretly dealing with a drunken heartbroken mother, that only her best friend Alli knows about. What happens when the school takes a trip to Hawaii, with Clare meet someone? or will Eli get his girl?
1. Chapter 1

CLARE POV

"Class, I have exciting news." We all figured Ms. Dawes was over exaggerating, since last week, her _exciting news_ was our pop quiz on Edgar Allen Poe's short story: The Cask of Amontillado. Everyone sighed, and then she surprised us all.

"TOMORROW WE ARE _ALL_ GOING TO _HAWAII_!" everyone shrilled with excitement, I could see Adam, practically giddy with excitement, jumping up and down.

"Clare, isn't this EXCITING!" I nodded politely and looked down to my book, I wasn't planning on going.

"_Clare_! How can you _not_ be more excited than I am? We are going to Hawaii!" I nodded, again, only this time Eli turned around in his chair.

"Clare, what's the matter?" he looked concerned, but he didn't need to know.

"Nothing, it's just I can't go."

"How come!"

"My, uh, parents won't let me." He read right through my lie. Saved by the Alli, or so I thought.

"CLARE! Can you believe it? Hawaiian Surfers, with god like tan bodies, and great hair! Me and you are going bathing suit shopping, RIGHT after school!" I shot her a glance; I can't wear a bathing suit!

"Uh… never mind, I forgot, you can't go, you have that other thing to do." I sighed, and nodded.

"I thought you said your parents wouldn't let you go." Eli was looking at me suspiciously.

"Yea, they won't let me go, because we have… a church retreat to go to, and all." He wasn't buying it.

"Yea, you know those Christians, always putting god before fun." I nodded, and went to leave the room. Alli was the only one who knew my secret, and I needed to keep it that way. It wasn't that bad of a secret, but still, I did not want to go to Hawaii, while my mom was falling apart.

LATER ON  
CLARE POV*

I heard my mom talking to someone at the door. I listened closely.

"No, we don't have a retreat to go to, I'm sure Clare would love to go to Hawaii. I'm not sure why she would pass up the opportunity." I didn't know who it was, so I laid in my bed, in my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle boxers, from my little obsession in middle school, and a grey sports bra, my usual night time clothing. I was reading a book, and listening to my iPod, sitting with my back against my bed, and legs crossed, comfortably, yet It too hot for my blanket. Just as I thought things in my life couldn't get worse, my door busted open, I expected it to be my mom, so I continued to read, and took out one head phone.

"Yea, mom, what is it?" when I heard the voice, I immediately looked up.

"Um."

"_Eli_? What are you _doing_ here?" I forgot about my lack of clothing, but as soon as I remembered I jumped up, and grabbed my blanket, hiding beneath it.

"I want to know why you lied to me, about Hawaii."

"I didn't lie, I can't go, that's that." He looked annoyed. I don't know why though.

"Why can't you just come?" I was really getting mad now.

"_Why_ do you care so much?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he just up and left,

"If you want to keep lying to your friends, then fine." I sighed; it hurt me, to see Eli so angry, and hurt. But honestly why did he care so much? Adam seemed to believe it, and I and Adam are just as much of friends as Eli and I are. The only one that knew was Alli.

THE NEXT DAY  
ELI POV*

I was mad, but not at Clare, I was mad because Clare was right, but I couldn't let her know that. Why did I care so much? Maybe because I really like her? But I can't say that.

CLARE POV

Alli has convinced me to go to Hawaii; I mean it's true; my mom will be fine for two weeks. I AM the daughter, and I deserve a break.

AT THE AIRPORT  
CLARE POV*

I couldn't sit next to Alli, because she wanted to sit with Drew, I asked Adam to sit with me, but he said he had to sit with Eli, so went to the last seat, and was surprised at what I saw, an actual empty seat, YES! But then I looked to the passengers behind it and sighed. Eli and Adam. I sat down, before they noticed it was me. As I was getting comfortable, a boy came over to where I was sitting.

"Do you mind if I sit here? There isn't any other seats, and I am going back home today." I smiled warmly at this guy, he was DEFINITLEY Hawaiian.

"Yea, no problem, sit." He smiled a beautiful smile, and sat down. Around him, I ALMOST forgot about my stalker crush on Eli, almost. This guy was sweet.

"My name is Clare, Clare Edwards."

"Blake Ekewaka, nice to meet you." I blushed; I never blush around _anyone_ except Eli.

"So what brings you to Hawaii?"

"My school is on a field trip, I wasn't going to go, but my best friend convinced me." He smiled; it was a beautiful smile, very white.

"Well, I'm glad I met you _Kalale_," I smiled.

"What's Kalale?"

"It's Clare in Hawaiian." I smiled, yet again, it was so beautiful.

"**Nani, u'i, maika'i…" I was curious as to what that was, but before I could ask, he told me.**

"**It means beautiful." He smiled at me warmly, as did I, and then I heard a snicker from behind me. **_**Of course, he would try to ruin my fun**_**. **

**ELI POV  
I felt bad for not sitting with Clare, I was about to get up, and go over there, when a boy, maybe 17, 18 walked up to Clare, and smiled.**

**They were **_**flirting**_ non stop. I had to snicker when I heard him say she was beautiful, wow was this guy cheesy, but I did feel jealous, I had hoped that she liked me, but _obviously_ I am no where near her type.

They were talking, and talking, and I heard the Clare giggle, at least as much as she did with me. It killed me.

"Hey dude, you're the one that made me sit with you, you could be sitting there, so stop looking all heart broken and shit, it doesn't suit you." I laughed he was, I relaxed a little bit, until I went to go to the bathroom on the plane, and saw Clare was spread across the guys lap, sleeping, and they were sharing a blanket. I was LIVID.

CLARE POV

All I remember is falling asleep, but when I woke up, I looked up to see a beautiful sleeping boy. _Wait, why was I looking up, and seeing his face?_ I then realized I fell asleep, practically on top of him. Well that's just lovely.

I quickly sat up, realizing it was late, and then the airplane stopped. We all got off, and went into this little cold hallway, that led to the actual inside of the airport. Once we were in there, my stomach started growling, I remember asking Adam to hold my wallet,

"Adam, so you have my wallet? I am STARVING!" I felt someone behind me, and I turned to see Blake, I smiled and turned back around.

"Adam, this is Blake, Blake, Adam" Adam smiled, and just as I got my money, I saw Eli coming back with massive food.

"Got your favorite Edwards, have a seat!" I giggled, and hugged him.

"Thanks Eli, I am STARVING." He laughed

"I know."

"Are you still mad at me?" I really needed to know.

"No, were good Edwards." I smiled at him.

"Eli this is Blake." He nodded, in Blake's direction, and he smiled back at Eli.

"So, Eli after we leave here, we're supposed to get on the train right?"

"Yep, would you assist me, in sitting next to me Edwards? I have missed your wit," I giggled and looked down.

"Sure, Goldsworthy, but what about dear, old Adam?"

"Clare, relax I am fine, I'm not a baby, I can sit somewhere else."

Maybe this trip wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli, Adam, Blake and I sat down on the bench. I went into the bag and got out my chicken nuggets, and French fries. I dipped my fry in Eli's ranch, and he playfully glared at me. I shoved his shoulder, and he gaped.

"You didn't just do that." I started to get up, and run away, only to fall in Blake's lap. I went wide eyed, and he just smiled at me. I blushed and smiled back.

He looked me in the eye, and I him. He had the most amazing brown eyes, and his teeth were just so. UGH!

I realized that I was still on him, and jumped up quickly, and sat down next to Eli to eat my food. I looked everywhere and glanced over at a stage. Why was there a stage in here?

I walked up to a man who was standing on stage, and asked.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?"

"Oh, well we are having some train troubles, and we decided to see if any passengers wanted to have a little singing fun." I smiled hugely. This was Eli's chance to get up there and sing! He said he used to sing all the time.

"Eli, Eli!" I screamed as I ran over to him.

"Eli!" he stopped me before I even went on.

"Clare, I will not go up there."

"Why not Eli? Not even for me?" He rolled his eyes, and strolled up to the stage guy, flashing me a big smile.

I didn't hear the song he requested, but knowing Eli, it will probably be the most screaming song ever with no emotion.

He stood up there, and I could tell he was super nervous. I smiled widely at him, and he actually smiled at me. I blushed and looked down. The minute he started singing, I felt like everything else was irrelevant besides him.

I have no clue what he was singing, but it was great. I wanted to just listen to his sweet harmonizing voice all day but even the best things in life have to come to an end, because all too soon, the song, along with his voice ended. I sighed as I watched him stop, and the whole place erupted into applause, including me. He looked over at me and smiled. I was so happy to see him happy.

He came down from the stage, and blushed at all the people smiling and waving at him, it was so cute.

I walked over and hugged him.

"Aw, Eli that was so good! I didn't think you were as good as you said, but you so much better! I expect personal performances from now on, free of charge of course." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whoa, getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we? I mean, who said I would sing you anything?" It just a little, but I knew he was kidding, so I just rolled my eyes, and pushed his shoulder. He feigned hurting and I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Goldsworthy, you don't even want to see." I said. He chuckled at me, and looked humored.

"Where's Clare and who is this?" I smiled, and thought about it for a minute.

"This is vacation Clare, don't get used to her!" I said, with a huge smile wide across my face, letting him know that I didn't mean it in a harsh way.

We turned to sit back down in the seats, to see one taken. I sat on the floor, as the boys sat in their chairs. Eli looked down at me, and before I could protest, he pulled me into his lap. I blushed 10 shades of red.

"Don't worry Edwards, I don't bite." I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"What if I want you to?" I said with an awkward burst of confidence. I had no idea where it came from, but he just looked down and smirked. I mentally squealed knowing that it didn't go badly. I just sat there, and eventually got comfortable wrapped all up in his warm body.

I sat there, until I fell asleep. I must have slept awhile, because I woke up to a bright flash of a camera. I quickly opened my eyes, not sure where I was. I felt arms wrap around my waste, and then I drifted back into a deep sleep.

Only this time I was awaken by a small shove on the shoulder. I growled under my breath, and rolled back into the warmth. I heard a cute chuckle, and was even more tempted to wrap myself in the warm chest. My sleep filled mind didn't even care that I was immensely embarrassing myself.

I kept my arms to my chest, and snuggled into the other one even more, getting warmer than before.

"I guess I'll just carry you then Edwards." I then remembered the only person who called me Edwards, was Eli. That brought me back to life real quick, but I realized, that if I stay asleep, I could always say I didn't know it was him.

I was right, this trip _will_ be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt the warmth of his chest engulf me and I fell quickly back to sleep. I heard voices, and I wasn't sure what was happening. I knew I must be dreaming but I still couldn't fight the fear.

I find myself alone in my room, the lights off, and I hear a bottle break.

"MOM!"

I jumped up and realized I was in Eli's lap, and he looked at me startled. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed my house number hoping she would keep her promise.

"Clare, where are you!" she slurred into the phone. My heart broke a little.

"Mom, I'm on my way to Hawaii, remember? You promised."

"Clare, leave me alone, I am a grown woman! I can handle myself!" I heard a glass break through the phone, and I jumped.

"Mom, just call dad, maybe he'll stay with you."

"No, I don't want that piece of shit man with me; never again now get off the phone so I can sleep." She was so slurred I could barely make out what she said.

"Bye mom." My voice was breaking. I cleared my throat and looked out the window, hoping he wouldn't bring it up. I felt his hand on mine, and I couldn't stop the tears from coming down my eyes. He pulled gently on my hand, and I turned to him. He has a worried look in his eye and I knew he wanted to know.

"They got divorced." My voice was breaking at the words coming out of my mouth.

"You don't have to tell me." He said, still gently rubbing my hand.

"She started drinking. A lot like, 2 to three bottles a night. Sometimes she even gets hurt by dropping the bottle on the ground." By now I was just crying, he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm so scared I'll come back home and she'll be hurt. Or worse." He rubbed my hair soothingly as I cried into his shirt. Practically ruining it, but he didn't say anything, he just let me cry. The last thing I remember is falling asleep to his soothing touch.

I woke up to the sun bright in my eyes. My hair was a mess, and I must look really bad.

I look up to see Eli, already awake, and realize I was on his shoulder. I jumped up, and cleared my throat. It was still raspy.

"I'm sorry, about last night." I said it looking away, I was so embarrassed.

"It's fine. If it's any conciliation it was nice sleeping next to you." I blushed a million shades red, and looked down smiling.

"Oh god. I must look a mess!" I grabbed for my bag to get a mirror, when I felt him hands stop me.

"Just relax. You look fine; we've still got 7 hours on this train. It's only been like 5. "My stomach growled at this, and I went to grab my bag anyway.

"I'm hungry, and I need to brush my hair and makeup on before I just let everyone on this train see me."

He scoffed, rudely if you ask me.

"By 'everyone' you mean Blake?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

I shook my head.

"I don't think so; I don't like him like that. In fact, the one I do like, probably doesn't even view me like that so why would I care what Blake thinks?" he smiled and looked down. It was so cute.

"Here, you stay here I'll go get food." I smiled a thank you and he got up. I sat smiling like a fool. He was too perfect. I thought about how nice it would be to wake up next to him again, and blushed. Of course that wouldn't happen but it was still a nice thought. I thought about it being in a bed instead of a train, I thought about it being alone instead of a packed train with a bunch of people we don't even know. I even thought about it being, well never mind. I blushed even more at the last thought, when I realized he would be on his way back by now.

"For you," he said and handed me a plate.

"Thank you." I went to get money out of my wallet, and he shook his head.

"No it's on me, relax." I shot him a curious glance.

"You know Goldsworthy a girl could get used to this." I don't even know where that came from but I regretted immediately.

"So could a guy." I smiled and looked down.

Our moment was soon interrupted by Adam and Blake.

Adam reached over and sat on Eli's side, while Blake sat directly on my other side.

I felt Eli's hand still wrapped around mine and I squeezed it for no reason at all other than to take in the moment of his hand on mine.

The rest of this trip will be amazing.


End file.
